gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnatural Summer/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Unnatural Summer. Season 1 Note: Most of the episodes in this season have titles and/or plots that reference other shows and/or popular culture. #Back to Weird: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, & Chloe enjoy their first day off... except that their first day back is weirder than their school year ever was. Title Gag: Back to Weird is named after the Back to the Future franchise. #My Life Chloe: Chloe tries to make a manga-style comic. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, & Jake get invited to a science fair. Gags: The title and plot of this episode is a reference to the Teletoon series My Life Me. Note: This episode would later receive a callback in the episode The Science Fair. #Picture Me Chloe: Daniel, Kyle, Jake & Chloe form their first heavy metal band... and somehow make their friends from school impressed at their songs. Title Gag: The episode is named after the heavy metal band Picture Me Broken. #Suburbia Daze: When the Suburbia Daze carnival heads to town, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, & Chloe find out that they need adult supervision, and thus set out to find a magic star to make their other friend Ally old enough to take them to the carnival. Gags: The title and plot of this episode is similar to the Fairly OddParents episode "Dimmsdale Daze". Notes: This episode reveals that the town both this show and Unnatural School is set in is called Suburbia. #The Pink Eye Plague: When Katie decides to unleash the biggest pink eye plague Suburbia has ever seen, Daniel, Kyle, Jake & Chloe decide to fight back against the plague. Gag: The plot of the episode is modeled after the YTV series Grossology. #AnimalCity: Daniel, Kyle, Jake & Chloe wake up and find out that the all of the city has turned into animals except themselves. It's up to Chloe to find the machine to turn the city back to normal. Gag: The plot is a reference to the Powerpuff Girls episode "Monkey See, Doggy Two". #Chloe's Top 10 List of Mistakes: Chloe tells Daniel, Kyle, & Jake about her Top 10 mistakes. Gag: Some of the mistakes Chloe mentions are references to events that happened in other shows. Note: This is the last episode of the series (and the Unnatural School franchise as a whole) to be animated using the Adobe Flash software, which was used for the franchise since Unnatural School's 2nd season. #Chloe Clones Again: Chloe decides to make several clones of herself once more, much to the chagrin of Daniel, Kyle, and Jake... except the clones happen to be booby birds. Gag: The booby birds are a reference to the Fairly OddParents episode "Booby Trapped". Note: This is the first episode of the show (and the Unnatural School franchise as a whole) to be animated using the Adobe Animate software. #East Park: Daniel, Kyle, and Jake make a South Park-esque cartoon and ask Chloe to voice all the females in the cartoon. Title Gag: The title is named after South Park. #Chloe, I Shrunk Ally: Daniel, Kyle, and Jake accidentally shrinks Ally down to the size of a mouse, and Chloe confronts them about it. #The Science Fair: When Katie declares the flamingo to be the biggest bird alive while drunk, Daniel, Kyle, Jake & Chloe decide to contest it by turning Ally into a 50-foot booby bird. Gag: The booby birds from the Fairly OddParents episode "Booby Trapped" are referenced again. Note: This episode is a sequel to My Life Chloe. #Plans for the Summer Solstice: With the Summer Solstice approaching, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, & Chloe plan on what to do for that day. Note: Several of the ideas reference plots from other shows. #What's with Ally?: Ally plans to be the best prankster in the world, but Chloe stops her from reaching her goal. Gag: The title and plot is a reference to the cartoon What's with Andy?. #Turning Animesque: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, & Chloe get pets of their own, but said pets are named after jewels. Meanwhile, Katie gets drunk while at a hardware store. Title Gag: The title is a pun on The Vapors' Turning Japanese. Note: The episode is animated at Studio Trigger, where the studio's animators developed the animesque characters. The plot is most likely a reference to Jewelpet. TV Movie #End of the Unnatural Summer: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, & Chloe make plans for the next school year, when Katie announces that she is moving out of Suburbia.